1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water sprayer, and more particularly to a water sprayer having a water control device to control water flowing through the water sprayer, and to allow the water to flow out of the water sprayer in different flowing speed or quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water sprayers comprise a housing disposed or provided on top of a handle, and a control ferrule attached to front portion of the housing, in order to control or to form various water spraying patterns. The handle is coupled to a water supplier or water reservoir, to receive water, and to allow the water to flow out through the control ferrule.
However, normally, the handle is directly coupled to the water supplier or water reservoir, and has no control device disposed or coupled between the handle and the water supplier or water reservoir, such that the water flowing from the water supplier to the handle may not be controlled or adjusted, or the water flowing out through the control ferrule or the housing also may not be controlled or adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water sprayer devices.